A New Hero
by vycharmed04
Summary: my first attempt at a Heroes fan fic. Please read and review


Heroes Fan Fiction

October 4, 2008

**Andrea **

**Sedona, Arizona **

Andrea stood in the back of her classroom staring blankly out the window. The thought on her mind could be read clearly on her face, she was bored, dreadfully bored. There was nothing to do but try to pay attention to what her teacher was trying to say. It was the end of the school year and thoughts of summer crept into her mind. Thoughts that were a whole lot better than paying attention to her biology teacher. The teacher droned on about something about cellular fusion or something like that. Something that Andrea would have some kind of interest in but all Andrea wanted to do was hear the school bell ring and rush out of the classroom and go home for the weekend. There was nothing more than that would help Andrea focus on something other than school.

Five, four, three, two … the countdown echoed throughout her mind as the day seemed to last forever. The bell rung and the teacher scribbled something on the board as most of the class scurried to get out of the classroom as fast as they could. It was the homework and it was bound to be something important, Andrea grabbed her day planner and scribbled as fast as she could into her book. She rushed out of the classroom and hurried to her locker.

"Hey, Andy," her close friend Chloe yelled to grab her attention. Chloe and Andy were more than friends they were like sisters. They had been friends since they were three when they met in preschool. The two were seen together more that Andrea was seen with her own sister. The two could often be confused as sisters themselves.

"Anything planned for today," Chloe asked her friend.

"Nothing in particular, go home and avoid doing my homework and maybe my parents," Andy said to her friend.

"Same here," Chloe replied.

"Yeah, their beginning to become really annoying," Andy said.

"Well, when aren't they," Chloe said.

"That's a good point," Andy said.

Something weird had been happening to Andy and she wasn't sure if she had wanted to share it with Chloe. She was so use to sharing everything with her but this was the one thing that she didn't really want to share with her. She wasn't sure what her friend would think about her if she did mention it to her.

Her phone sat on the car seat next to her as it gently vibrated down the seat. She was getting a text message. Not knowing how it was from, Andy quickly picked it up and opened her phone. It was from Chloe. The message said "U seemed a little off 2day, anything wrng?" Andy quickly text back and stated that she was fine and that she was going home to take and quick shower and a nap. She had been tired lately and had decided to skip field hockey practice that day as she hadn't been feeling well enough to go lately. That was weird considering how much Andy loved field hockey. Other than hanging with Chloe it was her favorite thing.

Andy walked into her house and was quickly greeted by her mother with a hug.

"Where's dad?" she asked

"Working," her mom said, "as usual"

"I'm going to take a shower and then take a nap. If you want to know where I am," Andy told her mother.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked

"Nothing," she said as she headed up the stairs and into the bathroom. She began to turn on the faucet to start the shower and quickly ran her hand underneath it to test the temp of the water. The water began to slow than quickly speed up. It than began to boil as a puddle began to form at the bottom of the tub before draining. Then it suddenly froze it the pool that was forming at the bottom of the tub.

Andy stopped the shower and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Her mind began to race with several different thoughts. What could be happening to her? This hadn't happened before and it was the weirdest thing that ever did happen to her. Was she really different than everyone else? She certainly didn't feel as if she was. She had good friends, was semi popular, and attended church almost every weekend. Something was up…

**Wright Home **

**Sedona, Arizona **

Andy ran back to her room to find her a glass of water sitting on top of a counter top with a book underneath, a book that Andy could recall hadn't been there before. She quickly ignore the fact of the unknown book that was beneath the cup. Her mom had been up in there, there was a small sandwich and a bag of chips that were laying on her desk next to her laptop. She quickly picked up the glass of water ignoring the book underneath it. She brought the cup over to her desk and sat down into the chair and began to type into her journal.

She chewed quietly as she began to type her homework as well. Her ignoring her field hockey practice was unlike her and she soon began regret it. Her mind was on something other than what it was supposed to be. She was beginning to think that she was unlike those around her and as she began to pick up the glass it turned quickly to ice and then it seemed to unfreeze and boil in the glass, it then shattered. Andy quickly picked up her laptop and moved it to her bed. She couldn't even have a glass of water without it freezing and exploding and this was beginning to frustrate her.

She quickly walked down the stairs with the dish in her hand. She walked into the kitchen and lay in gently on the counter as no one else was in the kitchen at the time. She figured her mother had gone out for something and her sister was nowhere to be found which was no different. Her sister was always somewhere and Andy chose not to find out at the current moment. There were far too many other things going on in her own mind at the current time.


End file.
